The present invention relates to a switch to manually and/or automatically disconnect any type of data line (coaxial, dial up, DSL, fiber optics, ethernet), from a data communications device and/or a computer primarily for security reasons.
From its infancy to the present, the Internet has exploded into being an integral part of a consumer""s daily life. As usage and access to the Internet increases so will the demand for easier and faster Internet capabilities. Internet services providing access to the Internet through technologies such as CABLE and DSL modems are a clear choice to meet this demand. Unfortunately, these technologies generate a security risk to the user. In order to provide easy access, speedy web browsing and downloading, CABLE and DSL services operate as an xe2x80x9calways ONxe2x80x9d system. The threat of potential intrusion from outside sources will be high. Sensitive data including social security number, credit card numbers and expiration dates, even bank account data is sitting live and vulnerable and waiting to be tapped by unauthorized outside intruders.
Therefore, it is the objective of the present invention to provide the capability to protect private/personal data by conveniently connecting to the Internet when in use and to conveniently disconnect from the Internet when not in use.
The above objectives are met by the mechanism of the present invention which provides a user the convenient, easy, and effective method of connecting and disconnecting from the Internet network. Additionally, this invention provides security to a computer that is on but not being monitored or used. Furthermore, this invention will further provide the capability to browse the Internet without any identifiable trace to the user.
The basic system disclosed herein physically disconnects a data line from a computer modem. Listed below are other electrical wire switches.
Horn ""786 teaches a mechanical key which turns in a box, wherein the box contains two ends of a cable. Turning the key ON connects the four (or more) conductors. Turning the key OFF disconnects all the conductors. A collar prevents bypassing the lock so that parents can lock out a child from access to the Internet. There is no suggestion of a switch to handle coaxial and other cabling with a simple security type of on/off switch nor a phone line switch without a key.
Flowers ""543 discloses a lock switch on a phone jack. The device has a rotatable lock with a contact arm to disconnect a standard phone line with a key. The purpose is to prevent phone calls on the line while the device is locked. No suggestion exists to provide a coaxial switch nor a phone line switch without a key.
The present invention offers a simple push/pull lever to disconnect any type of data line from a computer, without a key, to prevent hacking into the computer. A second embodiment provides an electronic filter to sanitize outgoing data for the Internet user who is browsing, so that sensitive data such as a social security number is not needlessly sent all over the world while a user browses.
The main aspect of the present invention is to provide a simple switch which an Internet user can switch ON/OFF with any type of data line connection.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an electrical/mechanical relay version of the switch.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a monitoring system having an electronic filter for outgoing data, thereby sanitizing confidential data while browsing on the Internet. Thus, the user must specifically authorize the release of confidential data such as to perform a purchase.
The manual connect/disconnect process can be upgraded and replaced with an electrical automatic or manual method. Using developed software application tools and integrating them into the computer (desktop), the user will have the capability to configure the mode of operation for this invention through a xe2x80x9cpop up windowxe2x80x9d. The user will have the capability to easily configure the invention to operate under an xe2x80x9cAUTOxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cManualxe2x80x9d mode condition. In xe2x80x9cAUTOxe2x80x9d mode, connection to the Internet will be automatic as soon as any xe2x80x9ckeyxe2x80x9d on the keyboard is pressed. Additionally, the user can program the device to automatically disconnect from the Internet if selected time intervals without network activity has passed (seconds, minutes, hours).
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.